<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Charmed by Mark_Of_Serafina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631344">Charmed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina'>Mark_Of_Serafina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Banter, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Companionable Snark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Snark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mark_Of_Serafina/pseuds/Mark_Of_Serafina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a normal day for Derek. Right until he stopped in front of the counter of his favourite coffee shop. It turns out it's not a normal day, after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sterek Valentine Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Charmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo, if you're wondering why I'm posting now instead of tomorrow... well, I want to be early. It doesn't matter much. But if you're also wondering why the last two doesn't coincide with the day of the prompt given, well, I was posting near midnight. Not <i>after</i> midnight, so there's that.</p><p>The story is probably cheesy and this side of cringe but I still genuinely hope you guys like it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Derek Hale should not be charmed by this guy. Absolutely, hundred per cent, should not be charmed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>But he is.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He knows how he looks. He sees himself in the mirror every day. He's pretty for those people who objectifies his body, like Kate, their only motive is to have a fuck. That's it. People who know him for all his life, like his family and close friends, they agree he's a dork but in Laura's perspective, Derek is a nerd with a resting bitch face that pulls off a jock more than nerd or geek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek doesn't take offence to Laura's opinion because he agrees enough to concede the point. When people see Derek Hale, they see an intimidating figure. The first impression ruins things for Derek.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But this guy, Derek looks at his name tag, Stiles is not the average person. He's a new barista at Derek's favourite coffee shop and most newbies blanched at his figure after they almost spilled his order on him when they see his blank neutral face. (And according to Cora and Laura, very pee-in-your-pants type of terrifying.)</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Mr Hale, you can stop being surprised and impressed that I hadn't peed my pants at the sight of you just with your eyebrows. Civilized people use words to convey their desire." His hands are steady with the complicated drink he just ordered, even as his eyes still stay just this side of being wide in surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek smiles at the response to his mute staring. As he said, he should not be charmed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You should smile more, you look much more approachable already." He slowly extended his other hand to lift Derek's elbow onto the counter and pushes the cold brew into the slack hand.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek flexes his fingers on the drink. "How do you know about me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles made a comical surprised look to his surrounding, "The man actually talks!" He exclaims theatrically. And then he sobered up by clearing his throat, "The employees and the employers and the customers speak of the supposedly grouchy customer that is akin to a rite of passage in this coffee shop." </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The smile never left Derek's face in the duration of Stiles's antics. "My friend owns the shop. She thinks it's hilarious to make people deal with me and see if they're cut out for the type of job that caters to people face-to-face."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Well, you have a much softer voice than I expected," he blurted out. And then his face turned a bright shade of red. He plunges through his embarrassment and says, "but I guess I passed Erica's test with flying colours. And I can totally see her doing this just to see people squirm."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek's smile widens. "I don't think I can ask you out for coffee since you're a barista and also just gave me my cup of coffee… But, are you interested in going out with me? There's a carnival a few towns over, interested?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He's never done this before. Derek's never asked people out before, aside from Paige, so he's kind of - very - nervous as he waits for an answer. But the smile never leaves his face, because he's too captivated by the way Stiles talks and the way his eyes sparkle with mischief and it's just impossible to not be caught up in the infectious glee that he brings with him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles's eyes turned wider in shock but the grin on his face also widened to split his face. "Sure!" He clears his throat and tried to look less excited or enthusiastic but missed by a mile. "This is most definitely the most exciting thing to happen to me in this small town ever since high school."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're from Beacon Hills?" Derek asked in surprise. <em>I've never seen you around before.</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Eh, I mostly stayed under the radar in high school. But I assure you, Derek, I've seen you and I've heard of you." A cheeky grin replaced the wide smile but no less enchanting.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>A loud throat clearing sounded right beside him. "Please flirt at your downtime or off-hours and not during work and holding back the line. Thank you."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Erica," Derek greeted with his normal face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I liked you better when you're smiling," Erica drawled as she pulled him away. "But luckily, you saved me from setting you up again."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek rolled his eyes, turned to see Stiles watch them walk away with a smirk on his face a split second before he turned to the customer in line.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Here, this is his number. Don't be your usual heartbreaker. I'll give him the same talk when he's off."</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Can you please not scare him away?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p>She raises three fingers and says very seriously, "I solemnly swear I will not scare him away but I can't promise you that I won't tease you for the rest of your life." And then she smiled a face-splitting grin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>"As fair of a deal as I'm ever going to get," Derek says in a resigned voice.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>→</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek and Stiles went to the carnival.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stiles won a small wolf plushy for Derek. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Derek won a big fox plushy for Stiles.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The wolf and the fox sit together on the shelf when they move in together on their first anniversary.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>(Erica doesn't actually tease Derek for the rest of his life. She gushes at Derek for the rest of his life, as the rest of his family does. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And Stiles, being the occasional asshole that he is, he laughs until he's in stitches at Derek's expense.)</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come visit me at my <a href="https://anaisfinallywrites.tumblr.com">writeblr side-blog</a> and check out updates and sneak peeks!! Asks are welcomed and appreciated~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>